Doppelganger
by Darth Rinoa
Summary: Chapter 14 up and running. This is my first Smallville fic. An accident at the Luthorcorp plant creates a double of Clark, who then starts to mess with everyone. Please R&R. [CLOIS]
1. The Trip

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time.**

**

* * *

**

_The Trip_

_**The Kent Farm**_

Lois - Hey Smallville are you ready or not because they're not going to wait for the two of us forever you know.

_Clark enters the kitchen and starts to proceed to place his books in his bag._

Clark - I know Lois, I just had to finish putting the last of the hay bails on the back of the for my dad. I didn't realise that it was already that time.

'Darn it' Clark thought to himself 'Who would've thought that Lois would defy the General and stay after the meteor shower. It was weird when we both turned up on the first day of college and realised we had the same course lined up.'

Lois - Well we've better get going because you know that this counts towards our grades.

_Clark shook his head, he knew that Lois was determined but he wasn't expecting her to be this involved in the course of media._

Clark - Lois I know that it does and what's up you getting so excited about a field trip to the Luthorcorp plant anyhow?

Lois - What's wrong with me getting out of a few classes to have a little walk and talk with Lana Lang's boyfriend and one of his best friends.

_She gave a smirk as Clark just stared at her, how did she know about him and Lana getting back together even Chloe didn't know since she was at the Daily Planet until tomorrow._

Clark - Okay, let's get going and when we're finished with this field trip, I want to know how you know about me and Lana going out.

_He finished what he was saying as he exited through the door following Lois out.

* * *

_

_**The Luthorcorp Plant**_

_Clark and Lois got to the plant just before the group was about to enter the plant._

Mr Hall - Ah Mr Kent and Ms Lane, I am glad you decided to show up.

_Lois looked at Clark as to put the blame on him for them being late._

Clark - Sorry Mr Hall, it's my fault that we're late as I had to finish putting the hay bails onto the back of the truck for my father.

Mr Hall - I glad that you gave me an honest reason Clark, but don't let your chores at the farm interfere with your classes from now on. Do you understand me?

_Clark nodded in agreement with Mr Hall and all Lois could do was let out a faint laugh that Clark but not Mr Hall could hear._

_As Mr Hall walked towards his other students, Clark looked at Lois with a displeased face._

Clark - Once again, you put me in another situation that landed me in trouble.

Lois - You know what I'm like farm boy. I like putting you in situations that get you into trouble and stop staring at me will you if you don't want your eyes plucked out.

_She finished saying this as she was walking towards the group as they went into the plant as Clark stood there unimpressed at what she had just said and done.

* * *

_

_**Inside the plant**_

Tour Guide - Hello and welcome to the plant, my name is Paul and this division of Luthorcorp has been in the media a lot can any of you tell me why that is?

_Instantly Clark raised his hand as he knew all to well what had happened between Lex and Lionel._

Paul - Mr Kent I'm sorry to inform you that Mr Luthor has told me not to let you answer the questions due to the fact that you are a family friend. I hope you understand.

_Clark nodded in agreement with him. He understood why he was asked not to answer because he knew more about the feud between father and son then most of the employees did._

_Just as Paul was about to ask again, Lois's hand popped up as quick as she could. He knew that she and Lex weren't that close so she would be to answer for Clark instead._

Paul - Yes miss why do you think that this plant has had a lot of media coverage for.

Lois - Well Paul I think it is because that it started properly when Lex Luthor came to Smallville and then Earl Jenkins claimed that there was a secret Level 3 to this place. Then Lionel laid all the workforce off and blamed it on Lex. Then you it reopened it, and it became a part of Lexcorp and then to top it all off Lionel brought most of the shares and it became part of Luthorcorp again.

_All Clark could do was smile, he knew Lois wouldn't hold back since she was filled in about it all by both him and Chloe. If Paul let him speak then all that wouldn't have been said._

Paul - Well uh yes all that did happen. I am surprised that someone could remember all that information. Anyhow let's carry on with the trip.

_Lois looked at Clark and just smiled at him. He knew she had enjoyed that way too much as he began to let out a little laugh._

Clark - Okay Lois if Mr Hall asks you where you got all that from, just tell him that Chloe filled you in and not me because you might as well get credit for it.

Lois - Smallville I don't know what you're talking about you're the one who has the friend in the high place so if Lex asks you about it. You can tell him what you just asked me to tell Mr Hall.

Clark - Well you know that Lex knows that Chloe doesn't know all that info about what has happened between him and his father.

_Lois just smiled as they started to catch up with the rest of the group. Just as they were getting towards where the plant came up with all their media campaigns, Clark noticed something funny in one of the rooms._

Clark - Lois, I've just saw something suspicious in that room. I'm going to take a look.

Lois - Well if you're going to take your own tour then I'm coming with you.

_Clark looked at her and shook his head in disagreement. He knew she was going to say that and he already had a excuse._

Lois - What do you mean no. What if something happens to you and you get blamed for it. You could get kicked off the course and Mrs Kent wouldn't be to happy about it.

Clark - Lois I know what you're saying but I can explain this easier to Lex if I get caught then you could and I don't want you getting in trouble over me.

_Lois was shocked by what he had just said. She knew they argued a lot and they both knew that it was a façade because they respected each, but he cared for her in some way. _

Lois - Ok Clark, we'll do it your way but I'm going to tell you I told so in advance so you can say thanks to me when you get back.

_Clark just nodded to keep her happy and then back-tracked to the room he had noticed before. He got in easily using his strength to pop the lock out. As he entered the room he felt the effects of Green Kryptonite hit him instantly. As he went further into the room the effects started to wear off and then he noticed two pieces of Kryptonite that he recognised instantly as Red and Black Kryptonite._

Clark - What is Red and Black Kryptonite doing in here.

_As he picked up the pieces of Kryptonite he felt a big surge of electrical current hit him and both pieces of Kryptonite started to glow their retrospective colours. The last thing he thought about surprised him, he thought it would have been Lana but instead all he could think about Lois as he blanked out._

_After what seemed like an eternity Clark woke up and checked his surroundings and realised his was still in the room where he fount the pieces of Kryptonite. He placed the pieces back and went to find the group._

_As Clark left the room a bright surge came from the Black and Red pieces of Kryptonite and a few seconds later the pieces vanished and all that was left was an identical copy of Clark Kent._

Clark - Home Sweet Home.


	2. Changing Feelings

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**In answer to hope master's question of will I be going by Season 5, the answer to that is I will only be going by the first episode - Arrival and then it will all be my own stuff.

* * *

**

_**Changing Feelings**_

_**The Talon**_

Clark - Hey Lana, are we still on for tonight?

_He smiles as she turns around after she had finished the order she was doing up._

Lana - Yeah I am, I'll be finished at around 8. So you can pick me up then if that's all right.

_Clark nods in agreement and Lana takes the order to the table nearest the stairs._

Clark - Yeah that's fine, so I'll see you then. Anyhow I'm going to shoot off because I've got chores to do back at the farm.

_Lana smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss and then Clark turns and leaves the Talon.

* * *

_

_**The Kent Farm**_

Jonathan - Martha have you seen Clark. He was supposed to help me with the fences.

Martha - Jonathan you know he'll be here and don't try to do it by yourself. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you.

_Jonathan gives Martha a quick peck on the forehead before nodding in agreement with her._

Lois - Hey Mrs Kent, no Smallville yet. He would be late for his own funeral knowing him.

Clark - I heard that Lois.

_The Kent's and Lois turned around to see Clark walking through the door._

Clark - Sorry I'm late, I had to go see Lana and see if we're still on for tonight or not.

Jonathan - That's ok son, the main thing is that you're here now. Go get changed and then we can start the fence.

_Clark nodded and went and got changed and then him and Jonathan went to work and this left Martha and Lois by themselves._

Lois - Mrs Kent if I ask you something, can you promise that you won't tell Clark that we've discussed this.

Martha - Sure Lois what is it.

_Martha instinctively knew it was Clark related. Her curiosity was about to go into over-drive if Lois didn't sat anything to her._

_Lois was trying to find a way to put the words but each time the words formed in her head they went straight away. She knew it wasn't like her, she usually spoke her mind and didn't think of the consequences._

Martha - Come on Lois, what is it?

_Lois knew that her silence was only going to encourage Martha to be more and more curious._

Lois - Okay, you know that me and Clark have been having to spend more and more time together whilst we're doing this course.

_Martha nodded, she was surprised when they both came back from the first day and they told her that they were in the same course. They almost broke into an argument about it._

Lois - Well recently I've been thinking about what has happen and something Clark said on the field trip yesterday has got my brain working overtime.

Martha - What did he say while on the field trip. Was is before he fount that room with the meteor rocks in?

_Lois forgot that Clark told his parents about that. Mr Kent had almost hit the roof when Clark had told them about there being the three types of meteor rock there._

Lois - Yeah it was, he told me he noticed the room and that he was going to check it out. I said that I was going to go with him but he objected saying that it was more important for me not to get thrown off the course than it was for him to.

_Martha was now beginning to understand what Lois was trying to tell her about Clark but she had to ask just in case she was wrong._

Martha - Lois are you trying to tell me that you think you're feelings for Clark are changing?

_All Lois could do was nod her head in agreement. She never thought properly about what Clark had meant to her, but after what he had said to her in the plant. Her mind couldn't think straight where he was concerned._

Martha - Oh Lois, you know that you will have to talk to Clark about this and if you put it off more then the worse things will get between you and him.

Lois - Sorry Mrs Kent, I can't do that because of Chloe. Not to mention that Clark is now going out with Lana again.

_Martha just shook her head and just gave Lois a hug as to say it'll be alright.

* * *

_

Jonathan - Clark, how are you feeling after what happened son?

Clark - I'm feeling ok dad, but to be honest with you something happened yesterday that I didn't expect to.

_Jonathan thought back, he knew that Lionel and Lex both had an interest in Kryptonite and he wasn't surprised that there was Kryptonite in the plant._

Jonathan - Son, we knew that both Lionel and Lex have a particular interest in Kryptonite. We knew that for a while now.

_Clark shook his head in disagreement with his father._

Clark - That's not what I was talking about. Do you remember when I said I blacked out from the electrical current.

_Jonathan just nodded his head. Clark had told Lois that it was only a small charge but Clark told him and Martha that it was a high charged current._

Clark - I thought I was going to think of Lana again because each time before I had done, but this time I thought of Lois instead and I can't understand why I did for.

_Jonathan was quite surprised at what Clark had just told him, he was still getting to terms that Clark and Lana were dating again. Now he dropped this on him as well._

Jonathan - Son there is a time in your life when your feelings for certain people change, like your perspective on what is right and wrong does as well.

Clark - I know that dad, but I've never thought of Lois as anything but a pain in the backside who likes getting me into trouble.

_Jonathan just laughed when Clark said this to him, he thought about all the times that Clark and Lois had disagreements in the past and then it hit him._

Jonathan - Clark I know this is going to sound like a strange question, but at anytime during your disagreements with Lois did any of it feel like either one of you were flirting with one another?

_He saw Clark starting to think about it, he knew that Clark did think it was a strange question but in his heart he knew it was a valid one. Then the proof came as Clark looked at him in shock and horror at the revelation.

* * *

_

_**The Talon**_

_Lana looked at the clock as she finished doing another order up and it said 6.30. She knew that the time was dragging because the last time she looked at the clock it read 6.25._

Lana - Why is it going so slow for, I hate having to wait another couple of hours.

_She turned around and she saw Chloe walk into the building and waved to her. Chloe waved and smiled back at her and went to the counter._

Lana - Hey Chloe, just wait there while I serve this order then I'm all yours ok.

Chloe - Yeah sure no problem.

_Chloe looked around the Talon and noticed that it a little less deserted than usual._

Lana - So how the Daily Planet then?

Chloe - It the same as always, it to be there on my own merit and not on someone else's payroll.

_Lana nodded her head in agreement with her._

Chloe - So someone looks more happier than usual, is it anything to with our very own Clark Kent?

Lana - Yeah it is me and Clark decided to make a go of it after the whole thing with the meteor shower and the craft that landed. Them those two people came out it was all kinda of weird.

_Chloe wished that she could have a normal conversation about Clark and his origins but by what Lana had just told her she knew that wasn't about to happen._

Chloe - So I'm guessing congrats are in order and I still can't believe that Lois and Clark are taking the same course as each other.

_They continued to talk about stuff until Clark came by and picked up Lana as well as Lois coming to see Chloe after finishing her studying._


	3. Let The Flirting Begin

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**Again in answer to hope master's question, no the fake Clark isn't like Bizzaro, I thought about him as a possibility when I was thinking about the plot for the story. The fake Clark is going to be more like Clark was in 'Red' (Season 2, Episode 4)**

**The double will written as **Clark**_, so it doesn't confuse anyone.

* * *

_**

**_Let The Flirting Begin_**

_**The Barn Loft**_

_Clark and Lana sit in the newly refurbished loft, surrounded by around a dozen candles and rose petals surrounding the table._

Lana - Clark this is amazing, how did you get all these rose petals in here?

Clark - Well my mom helped me out with them. All I wanted was this to be as you delicately put in, amazing.

_Lana automatically knew that Clark was happy with how things were going on the date. No hitches or Clark running out on her, she felt that nothing was going to wrong for them._

_Clark was thinking about over and over about what he and his father had discussed earlier on in the day, and he knew Lana didn't notice that he thinking about something else._

Lana - Well I better get going, I've got to get up early to help Mrs Kent with the stock check at the Talon.

_Clark nodded his head in agreement, he also had to get up early and go to the college to pick up some reference books for an essay._

Clark - Yeah me too, I've got to go and get some books tomorrow morning for a essay.

_Lana just smiled back at him, and they leant in towards each other and shared a long passionate kiss together.

* * *

_

_**Outside the Talon**_

Lois - Thanks for the catch up Chloe, it's been fun.

Chloe - No problem Lo, it has been fun and to be honest I was kinda surprised that you and Clark are doing the same media course together.

_Lois looked at Chloe with a disgrace face, it was Chloe bringing up Clark's name. All the feelings that she blocked out that night, they all came flooding back to her._

Lois - Well thanks Chloe, why the hell did you have to bring up Smallville's name for. I was so happy about everything.

Chloe - Sorry Lois, I didn't know that it would upset you that much.

Lois - No it's ok Chloe, I shouldn't have had a go at you like I did. It's just that me and Smallville spend so much time working together on this course, that it's just a annoying at times.

_Lois knew that deep down that this wasn't the case however, but she needed to make up an excuse to cover up her feelings for Clark._

_All Chloe did was nod in agreement, she understood what Lois was saying about Clark, having spent so much time with him at the Torch._

Chloe - I know what you mean Lois, anyhow I've better be off. I have to go to the Daily Planet again tomorrow, so I have to be up early.

Lois - Don't worry about it, I understand better than you think I do. This course will kill me or it'll end up with me killing Smallville instead.

_Chloe just laughed at the last comment and gave Lois a hug and then waved goodbye to her before getting in her car and driving off._

_

* * *

Lois started to head towards her car and as she got closer to it, she noticed someone hovering neat it._

Lois - Who's there?

Clark - Whoa there Miss Lane, didn't mean to surprise you.

Lois - I thought than you and Lana had a date tonight. So what happened then, did she blow you off Smallville?

_Lois couldn't believe what she had just asked, was that a little below the belt or what._

Clark - Meow, it sounds to me that someone I jealous of our little spoilt Time Magazine brat.

_Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clark was calling his precious Lana spoilt and a brat, she was now getting suspicious of him._

Lois - Ok, what's going on farm boy. Why are you being so nasty about Lana for?

Clark - Lois I'll tell you why, she isn't the one I love anymore. Ever since the time when I asked her to go to Metropolis with me and she turned me down, that's when I knew she didn't love me.

_Lois lowered her head, Chloe had told her that Clark had ran off to Metropolis. What Chloe had failed to mention was that little fact about Lana._

Clark - Like I said, she's old news to me now. Do you want to know who I've got my eye on now Lois?

_Clark was now walking towards Lois, and for some reason she hoped that it wasn't going to be her. She didn't want to be told like this, not in a open space like they were in._

Lois - Clark, please don't tell me because I don't want you to do something that you might regret later.

_Lois was backing away from Clark as he continued towards her._

Clark - Oh Lois Lane begging for me not to tell her. Why's that Lois, is it because you don't want to face the fact that you have feelings for me?

_Lois had now backed into the side of her car and now Clark had her cornered. All she could think about was that Clark Kent, Smallville, was flirting with her._

_As Lois thought that it couldn't get any worse, Clark leaned in and started to passionately kiss her neck. She could feel herself going weak at the knees and her heart was pounding faster and faster._

Lois - Clark … you've got … to stop … this … right …now.

_Clark stopped as she said this and looked straight into her eyes and for a split-second, all that Lois wanted to do was give into him. Then she snapped back to reality._

Lois - Clark we're going to have to talk about this before anything else happens between us.

_Clark looked at her and he began to grow a smirk across his face._

Clark - Sorry Lois, but you've just blown your chance, anyway I'll see you around.

_Lois just closed her eyes as Clark began to walk off and as soon as she reopened them, he was gone. She was still in shock at what had just transpired and how she nearly caved into her emotions._

'Get a grip Lois, you know that you always get what you want and not the other way round.' Lois thought to herself, as she entered her car and started the drive back to the Kent's house

* * *

**A/N - For the people who thinkI am Lana hater, don't worry because I not. I think Lana is cool but I rather have Lois and Clark instead, call me old fashioned if you want brcause I'm not that bothered about it.**


	4. Confused

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time.

* * *

**

**_Confused_**

_**Outside The Kent's House.**_

_Lois just kept thinking about what Clark did to her outside the Talon, she couldn't shake the thought of him passionately kissing her neck and making her so weak. It angered it her, that he could do that to her so easily._

_She knew as soon as she go into the house, she would wake Clark up and then ask him what the hell it was about. She exited her car after making sure to calm down a bit and headed towards the house.

* * *

_

_**Inside The Kent's House**_

_Clark was lying on the couch, unable to fall asleep at all. All he could think about was what he and his father had discussed earlier that day. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open, automatically he knew that Lois was home from her catch up with Chloe._

Clark - Hey Lois, how were things with Chloe tonight?

_Lois just walked up to the couch and as soon as Clark saw her face, he knew something was up._

Lois - Is that all you can say to me, Smallville. How were things with Chloe, you're unbelievable you know that.

_Clark was confused by what she was trying to imply._

Clark - What are you getting at Lois, have I done something to offend you or something. If not then what are you talking about?

Lois - I'll tell you what I'm on about, I'm on about you slagging of Lana and then coming on to me outside the Talon earlier tonight.

_Now Clark was definitely confused, the only time that I was at the Talon was when Lois dropped me and I picked up Lana and that was at the same time._

Clark - Lois, I've been here since Lana, and before you ask that was around 15 minutes ago. You can ring her to find out if you want.

_This time it was Lois who was confused, she knew it was him that she saw outside the Talon._

Lois - Listen Smallville, let's say you were here all night. Then who the hell was it that was kissing my neck passionately because they absolutely looked like you, down to the smile.

_Clark's interest peaked when he heard the part about the passionate kissing on Lois's neck._

'No Clark, this isn't the time to be thinking about Lois and her neck in that way' he thought to himself, he was having trouble keeping his feelings for Lois in check.

Clark - Lois are sure that you weren't daydreaming because why would I do that or why would I slag Lana off for that matter, if we're going out.

_Lois sighed in defeat, Clark was right about Lana but she wasn't so sure about his feelings for her or the part about her daydreaming either for that matter._

Lois - Okay Clark, I'll drop it for now, but if it happens again then I'll be worse than what I was tonight and something might happen to Clark Jr also. Oh and by the I'll ask Lana just to be on the safe side.

Clark gulped and nodded in agreement with Lois, he knew that it would defiantly be worse next time. He wasn't sure for how much longer he could keep up this façade of not being attracted to her.

Lois - Okay then Smallville, I'm going to go to bed now. So make sure you don't come up for a peek or your parents will know about it. I know that we have to be at the college early, but we'll make a stop at the Talon so I can ask Lana ok.

_Clark nodded once again in agreement with her, as she turned around and headed towards the stairs to go to bed. As soon he heard Lois close the bedroom door, he finally started to drift and finally he fell asleep.

* * *

_

_**The Talon - Next Morning**_

_Lana had just finished helping Martha with the stock take, when she noticed Lois walking towards her in a purposeful manner._

Lana - Lois, what are you doing here at this time in the morning?

_Martha noticed that this wasn't a social visit, Lois wanted to ask Lana something and she figured it was about Clark._

Lois - Hey Mrs Kent, Lana I need to ask you something important. If that's okay with you?

_Lana nodded her head in to approve it, Lois looked around and noticed that Martha had disappeared into the back to give them some privacy._

Lois - I don't mean to be privy, but were you with Smallville at around 9.30 last night?

_Lana could tell that Lois needed to know at that very moment the answer to the question that she had asked her._

Lana - Yeah I was, I left around 5 minutes after that.

_She noticed that Lois looked disappointed by the answer she had just given her._

Lana - Lois is everything ok, you look disappointed. What is this about anyhow?

_Lois knew she had to come up with something and fast, so that Lana wouldn't get more suspicious of her motives for asking._

Lois - It's just thought I saw Clark with another woman last, as I headed back to my car after saying goodbye to Chloe last night.

'Great Lois, that was just great. You tell Lana something like that, couldn't you find a better excuse to tell her.' She thought to herself as she looked towards Lana, she could see that she was her laughing.

Lana - Lois, I'm sorry for laughing but it's the thought of Clark going with another woman. Now that was a good one.

_All Lois could do was let out a weak smile at Lana, she couldn't even look at Lana in the face. She knew that she couldn't keep her feelings for Clark a secret for much longer._

Lois - Well I better get going, Clarks going to moan at me for taking so long already.

Lana - Yeah well that's Clark for you. Anyway I'll let you get going and can you tell Clark, thanks for last night.

_Lois nodded her head and started to walk towards the exit. All she could think about was how angry Lana made her feel by asking to say thanks to Clark.

* * *

_

_**Inside Lois's Car**_

Lois - So it seems that you were telling me the truth about Lana, Smallville.

_Clark had been thinking about what Lois had said the night before to him. All that was going through his head since then was, does Lois have feelings more than those of a friend towards me._

Clark - Lois, we need to talk about something you said to me last night.

_Lois just glanced at him and saw that he was pretty nervous, and that's when she knew what the question was going to be._

'Damn it Clark, I thought you wouldn't have caught on this quickly about what I said last night.' Lois thought as she tried to keep her eyes on the road.

Lois -Okay Smallville shoot, the balls in you court now so fire away.

Clark - Well what I wanted to know is, if you were daydreaming then why …was it me that was…err kissing your neck?

_Even though she was a little prepared for what was asked, she was still taken aback by the abruptness of it._

_Clark could tell that Lois was as nervous about the topic of the conversation as he was, but he knew that she was still taken aback by the question. He also knew that she had tried to compartmentalise her emotions before it, but he knew that this wasn't going so well._

Lois - Well Smallville, you want to know why it was you for. Then buckle yourself up farm boy and get ready. I'll now give you 3 reasons for it, the first reason is that I spend so much time with you nowadays. The second reason is that I am sexually deprived and the third and final reason is because I …

_She stopped herself from telling Clark the truth about her feelings towards him. It was when she looked at Clark, that she realised that Clark's curiosity had risen when she left the sentence unfinished._

Clark - You know that didn't finish the sentence Lois, so what where you going to say?

Lois - Listen Clark, give me some time to adjust to some things and then I'll tell you ok.

_Lois looked at Clark, who had just nodded in agreement and frowned at her. It was killing her, she wanted to tell him so badly but didn't want to do anything to hurt Chloe. It was then decided that she'll have a talk to Chloe about her feelings towards Clark._

Lois - I'm sorry Clark, I know you want to know but it'll have to wait until I find out a few things.

Clark - I understand Lois, thanks for telling me as much as you did.

* * *

**_A/N - So that's the end of Chapter 4, I'm moving through these with ease at the moment._**

**_Anyhow the double's back next Chapter, please review._**

**_Until Next Time Kiddies!_**


	5. Disturbing Feelings

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**This chapter was difficult to write. As I said as in Chapter 3, I'm not a Lana hater which made it difficult to write.**

**The double will written as **Clark **so it doesn't confuse anyone.

* * *

**

_**Disturbing Feelings**_

_**The Kent's House**_

_Martha was making dinner for herself and Jonathan, as he entered the kitchen after finishing putting one of the fences back up._

Jonathan - Did you hear anything last night, jus before Lois came upstairs?

_Martha looked at Jonathan and nodded her head, she heard Lois and Clark's voices but couldn't tell what was going on._

Martha - I know that those two were bickering when Lois came in last night, but I couldn't make out what it was about.

Jonathan - We're going to have to put them in a room together and make them sort out their differences.

_Martha chuckled at the idea of it. But she knew that in Lois's condition that it wouldn't be the wise the thing to do. Then it hit her, she had an idea._

Martha - Has Clark mentioned anything to you about Lois?

Jonathan - What besides how much he hates her. Actually now that you mention it, yes he has.

_Martha looked him and he knew instantly that she was curious about what he had said._

Martha - Jonathan dear, please don't leave me hanging like this when it concerns our son. If you tell me what you and Clark discussed, then I'll tell you what me and Lois have talked about.

_Now it was Jonathan turn to be curious at what Martha had just said to him, he had a stab in the dark and guessed it was about Clark. All he did was give a quick nod and she returned the nod in agreement._

Jonathan - Well he was saying that when the charge of electricity hit him at Luthorcorp, he was surprised to be thinking of Lois as he blacked out. He thought his feelings for Lois were changing, but I think he is a little apprehensive about it all.

_Martha had a wide smile on her face, when he had finished saying the last part of what he had said to her._

Martha - Lois also told me that she thought her feelings towards Clark were changing, but when I told her to tell him how she felt about him. She refused, making up some excuse about not wanting to hurt Chloe and Lana.

_Jonathan now understood why Martha was grinning for, Lois and Clark were in the same boat as each other and neither one of them realised it._

Jonathan - Martha my dear, we can't tell them that we have discussed this at all or force them to deal with each other unless drastic measures are needed.

Martha - I know that, and anyway I promised Lois that I wouldn't talk to Clark about it anyhow. So that means officially that I didn't break the promise I made to her.

_Jonathan just had to laugh, he finally realised why Martha had asked him about it. He then went up to her, kissed her on her forehead and then hugged her closely._

Jonathan - Very sly of you Martha, now how long do you think it'll take before they admit how they feel towards each other?

_All Martha could do was nod in agreement, she didn't know considering how stubborn they both were. She was just so content that Clark was in the same place as Lois was about their feelings towards each other.

* * *

_

_**The Talon - Lana's Apartment**_

_Lana had just come out of the shower, after an exhausting shift. She was so glad to have some alone time to herself. As she started to get dressed, she heard a knock at the door._

'_Who could that be' she thought to herself, as she had just finished making herself decent enough to find out who it was at the door._

_Lana heard the person knock again and as she opened it, she was surprised to see who it was._

Lana - Clark, what are you doing here at this time in the day?

_Lana knew that he was meant to be at the college doing his essay. She was pretty distracted by the clothes he was wearing, his usual blue, red, or green wasn't there it was all black instead._

Clark - I thought I'd say hello and see how you are today.

_Clark smile at Lana, and the thoughts of how strange he looked just melted away. It frustrated her how it could happen._

Lana - Yeah I'm fine just had long shift that's all, do you want to come in for a bit if you aren't busy?

Clark - Yeah sure I'd love to, I'm not doing anything yet and we need to talk anyway.

_Lana was now confused at what he had just said to her, what did they need to talk about anyway._

Lana - Err okay, do you want anything to drink or something?

_Clark shook his head to say no and just went to sit down on the sofa, trying to anticipate what Lana would do next._

Lana - So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about anyhow?

Clark - Well I've been thinking a lot about us recently and I don't think we should see each other anymore.

_Lana was totally gob smacked at what she had just heard from the mouth of Clark Kent._

Lana - What the hell do you mean, where is all this coming from all of a sudden.

_Clark was loving this, seeing Lana like this. She was about to break down, her faith in him swaying and he knew it._

Clark - Oh come on Lana, remember when I asked you to go to Metropolis with me?

_Lana just looked at him, and just nodded to him. Tears were slowly started to run down her face as the realization of what he was saying was getting through to her._

Clark - You told me no, and I left for Metropolis. I've been wondering why you said what you said, and then I realised why that was for.

_Lana was still in shock at what the discussion was about and how the mean the guy in front of her was being towards her._

Lana - Why are you being so mean towards me Clark, what is wrong with you?

_Clark's face began to grow an unsettling smirk across it, and Lana knew instantly that he was enjoying the torture he was putting her through._

Clark - You see Lana, you don't love me. You never have and you'll never will, you've only ever been interested in the mystery surrounding me.

_Lana was now crying full on, she couldn't believe what he had just said to her. She just wanted to get him out of her apartment._

Lana - I think that you had better leave right now, because I think that you have said enough.

_Clark just looked her, before standing up and going to the door. He knew his job there was done. He was about to leave, when he turned around to Lana._

Clark - Oh is little miss Time Magazine feeling hurt and vulnerable, it seems that my job here is done you little brat.

_Clark left the apartment, laughing out loud at how Lana was feeling at that moment in time._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N - So that's the chapter 5, that was difficult to write for.**_

_**Anyhow please review**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	6. Truth Realised

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**The double will written as **Clark **so it doesn't confuse anyone. **

**

* * *

**

_**Truth Realised**_

_**The Kent's House**_

_Clark and Lois had just got back from doing their essay and handing it in to their teacher. Lois just sat down on the sofa and Clark went into the kitchen to get a drink._

Lois - Hey Smallville, can you get me a drink whilst you're there?

Clark - Lois, there is such a thing called manners you know, where you say please and thank you.

_Lois just smiled at him, she just loved making him angry. It was one of the things she tried to do at least once a day._

Lois - I know that farm boy, but with you I don't see a need for them at all.

_Clark just shook his head and gave a drink to Lois, as he noticed that the answering machine had a couple of messages on it. Clark knew that since he noticed it, he might as well find out what it they were about._

_As Clark pressed the play button, he the machine say "you have 3 new messages". The first was from his parents reminding him that they went to Metropolis for his father's check up, and that their tea was in the fridge and all it needed was to be warmed up.. Then the second one was blank, which he fount odd._

_The third one surprised him, he heard sobbing and instantly knew it was Lana who was crying._

Lana - Clark, I'm leaving this message to tell you that I don't want to see you again, I'm thinking of leaving again after what you said to me earlier on today.

_Clark and Lois looked at each other strangely, they both thought the same thing as each other. They knew that something was wrong and that they had to go see Lana after hearing the rest of the message first._

Lana - Why in hell did you call me a brat and little miss Time Magazine for, you know how much I hate that.

_Lois know realised that she wasn't daydreaming last night, and that it was all real. She couldn't figure out what was going on though. She was still in shock as she looked at Clark. He was speechless, his jaw wide open. If his jaw could've hit the floor then it would have done._

Lana - Anyhow I'll need to talk to Mrs Kent, when she gets back with Mr Kent from Metropolis. So I'll be going now you big loser.

_Lois was now standing up and she could tell that Clark was about to lose his temper big time, she had to cool him down and quick._

Lois - Clark I need you to listen to me, CLARK!

_This snapped his head towards hers, she could now see tears welling up on his eyes. He was an emotional wreck, and he was shaking like a leaf._

Lois - Clark do you remember the talk we had last night and you said I must have been daydreaming it all.

_Clark nodded in agreement, why was she on about this for. Was this supposed to be comforting him. If it was then it wasn't working one bit._

Clark - If you think that is supposed to calm me down Lois, then you're wrong.

Lois - Okay Smallville, just hear me out ok. This might explain something about what Lana had said on the message.

_Clark wasn't that interested in what she had to say, but he had give her the benefit of the doubt in this situation,_

Clark - Okay Lois, let's hear this explanation and it better be good or I'm out that door in under 5 seconds.

_Lois knew that he meant this, she had to convince him to calm down before talking to Lana._

Lois - Do you remember when I said you were slagging Lana off.

_Clark nodded in agreement, that conversation had bugged all day and know that she had mentioned it again those feelings were beginning to rise to the surface once again._

Lois - Well I didn't exactly tell you what you said to me about Lana.

Clark - I know you mean well buy I don't want to hear…

Lois - Clark, can you just remain quite please until I finished saying this to you.

Clark - Go ahead Lois, dazzle me with this new information.

Lois - Well what you said to me exactly, was that Lana was 'our little spoilt Time Magazine brat'. So I'm now wondering if it was a daydream or not.

_This seemed to freeze Clark dead, they were almost the identical words as what Lana had said in the message. Now his head was running around in circles trying to find a reason for all this._

Clark - Lois I'm sorry for having a go at you over all this, it's just that my emotions are all over the place now.

_Lois just smiled at him and punched him in the arm as she used to do before they went to the college._

Lois - No problem Smallville, I think we better get to the Talon and talk to Lana together.

_She knew that Clark was about to object to this, his excuse being that it wasn't her problem to deal with._

Lois - Clark, before you say no, you need me there as an witness. I know it wasn't you so I'm your backup okay.

_Clark just sighed in defeat as he knew that she was right. He just nodded to her and let out a weak smile._

Lois - Okay then let's get going, we haven't got much time.

_With that said, Lois passed Clark his coat and was headed towards the door with her keys in hand.

* * *

_

_**Meanwhile At The Daily Planet**_

_Chloe was putting the finishing touches to her article, when she heard the telephone go. _

Chloe - Miss Sullivan speaking.

Desk Attendant - Miss Sullivan, you have a visitor at the welcome desk.

Chloe - Can you tell me who it is please?

Desk Attendant - He says his name is Clark Kent, and that his is a friend of yours.

_Now that had surprised her, she thought it would have been Lois that would be here. _

Chloe - Okay I'll be right down, can you tell the Mr White that my article is on my desk, all finished please.

Desk Attendant - That isn't a problem Mrs Sullivan, I'll tell your guest immediately.

Chloe - Than you very much.

_She then rushed to the elevator and just before it closed, the guy inside held the doot open._

_As soon as the elevator had reached the lobby, she said thanks to the guy and waved to him. She then saw Clark sitting down on one of the chairs in the lobby._

Chloe - Well this is a pleasant surprise, I never thought that I would catch you in Metropolis so soon after the Red K rampage.

Clark - Yeah well I wanted to ask you would you go to dinner with me tonight?

_Chloe was shocked, confused, and surprised at what had just been said. She then clicked that it must be a joke._

Chloe - Very funny Clark. Does Lana know you're here trying to chat me up?

Clark - I broke it off with Lana, she was being like a spoilt kid who couldn't get all the things she wanted at once.

_Chloe was now really confused, as a smile grow across his face. She recognised it once before but she couldn't remember where._

Chloe - What are you on about, I'm not going to be your number 1 pitch hitter after Lana you know.

Clark - Oh Chloe don't think so highly of yourself, you're not my number 1 pick after Lana. You're my number 2.

_Chloe was absolutely confused at this point, she was trying to figure out who the number 1 pick was. She couldn't figure it out one bit._

Clark - Oh the reporter girl, doesn't see who my number 1 pick was. I'll give you a hint shall I, their initials are L.L.

'Lois, what the hell does Lois have to do with this.' she thought to herself. 'hang on a minute, does Clark secretly fancy the girls he's supposed to hate?' Chloe couldn't believe what was going on and if Clark was going to have a play, then she would too.

Chloe - Wait are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for your billionaire buddy, Lex Luthor.

_Clark was horrified with what Chloe had just said to him, was she playing him for a fool._

Clark - What baldy, you got to kidding. I know that you know who I'm on about. You're own dear cousin, the loudmouth drop-out Lois Lane.

_Clark just let out another wide grin, and then it hit Chloe where she had seen that smile before. It was in Metropolis, when he was wearing the ring that was made out of Red Kryptonite._

Chloe - Listen buddy, I know your not the real Clark, I'm guessing that there was an accident that split you into two parts, so I want you to leave right now.

Clark - Fine I'll leave but it's your loss Sullivan. I'll be seeing you around, as she reached for her cell phone, the double was gone.

* * *

_**A/N - So Chloe has realised that there is a double of Clark.**_

_**Tune in next time to find out what happens.**_

_**Anyhow please review.**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	7. Truth Be Told

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time.

* * *

**

_**Truth Be Told**_

_**Inside Lois's Car**_

_Lois and Clark were on the way to the Talon, when Lois's cell phone began to ring. Clark looked at Lois an he knew that she wasn't expecting a call. She looked at the caller ID and started to smile_

Lois - Hey up Chloe, how are you.

_All Clark could do was wait to find out what Chloe had rung up for._

Lois - You want to talk to Smallville, may I ask why that is?

_All Lois did was nod and pass the phone to Clark._

Clark - Hey up Chloe, what's the problem?

_Chloe then told Clark about the double bring at the Daily Planet, and how she thinks that he is on Red Kryptonite._

Clark - Chloe thanks, that'll clear up some strange things that have happened and I'll tell Lois everything, I've got to go and talk to Lana about something me doppelganger did earlier on.

_Clark gave the cell phone back to Lois after Chloe had hung up, and he now had to explain to Lois about it. He Knew that this was going to be pretty difficult to do._

Lois - Ok Smallville, what was that all that about anyhow?

Clark - Lois do you remember me telling you what happened to Lex, involving the Black Meteor Rock?

Lois - Yeah I do remember you saying, he split into two different people right.

Clark - That correct Lois, now can you recall what I told you about what happened to me in the plant a few days back.

_Lois was trying to recall what happened to him. 'Clark got an electrical shock, whilst holding two pieces of meteor rock. Hang on, he told me one was holding a piece of black rock and a piece of red rock.'_

Lois - Are you telling me that there is a double of you out there?

_All Clark did was nod his head in agreement with her, she then knew that she had to ask something else as well._

Lois - Hang on a min, if the Black meteor rocks do that, then what the hell does the Red meteor rocks do?

Clark - Well the Red ones makes the person have no guilt or remorse for the actions they do. They'll tell you the truth no matter how much it'll hurt the person.

_Lois now started to realise what Clark was telling her about the double. As she looked at him, she realised that he was nervous and his head was down in shame._

'If the double tells you what they think and feel, that means the person who the double originated from has the exact same feelings as well.' She thought to herself and then she put her hand over her mouth in amazement, at she came to a realisation.

_Then an awkward silence came, Clark soon knew that Lois had figured it out and that he had to speak first._

Clark - Lois, I know what you're thinking about and I won't be able to deny it. The double tells the truth, and the double is a part of me. So I won't lie to you Lois, I do have feelings for you but I don't know what yet.

_Lois was now amazed, they were as stubborn as each other but when it comes to something happening like it was then the truth about certain stuff come out._

Lois - Clark you just don't have feelings for me, your doppelganger told me that you love me.

_Clark looked at her and she could see the pain and the realization, that he felt for not letting her help him in the plant._

Clark - Lois, I'm so sorry for what has happened between us over the past few days.

Lois - Clark it's ok but after this is over, we're going to have a long talk about what has been said between us.

_All Clark do was give her a weak smile, he knew would have to after Chloe told him about the double._

Lois - For now though, we had better go and see Lana. That is unless what your double said was true about you not liking her?

Clark - The truth about that Lois is that I do resent her for not going to Metropolis with me, but I don't hate her for it. My double has made it sound like a hundred times worse than what it is.

_Lois nodded, in her heart she knew that Clark was telling the truth about Lana. He had hurt her too much over the years, and he wasn't entirely pleased with the choices that he had made._

_They both knew that they were nearing the Talon, and they both braced themselves for what would be a huge argument to come with Lana._

_**

* * *

The Talon - Lana's Apartment**_

_Lana had just finished putting the last of her clothes into the suitcase, as she closed it there was a knock at the door._

'Who the hell is this now, because I don't have time for it right now.' Lana thought to herself as she marched towards the door.

_As she opened it, she closed with force after seeing that it was Clark who had knocked. Then there was another knock, this time she didn't answer it._

Lois - Lana it's Lois, Clark has gone. Trust me it wasn't him earlier on today.

_The door flew open and Lana stood there, puffy arms and arms crossed her chest._

Lana - Oh really Lois, because it sounded and looked exactly like Clark to me.

_She was about to once again close the door, Lois sensed this and barged her way into the apartment._

Lois - Lana you have to listen to me because the Clark you're on about is an impostor, well sort of.

Lana - What the hell are you on about an impostor, why should I believe you for?

_Lois was now getting agitated with Lana, why was she getting persecuted for something that wasn't her fault._

Lois - What happened to Clark is the same thing that happened to Lex. The Black meteor rock split him into two, there was an accident at the Luthorcorp plant involving a Black and a Red meteor rock.

Lana - Hang on a minute, rewind back for a sec. The Clark that came to see me is the same person as the real Clark is, so why was he being so mean to me for.

Lois - The double always tells the truth but he exaggerated a few things. The things he did exaggerate on were how much the real Clark doesn't like you and what he told Chloe about us.

Lana - What do you mean by, 'how much the real Clark doesn't like you'?

Lois - Clark feels a little resent towards you for not going to Metropolis with him. The rest of it isn't for me to tell you about.

Lana - So have you seen the double too, is that why you asked me what time I was with Clark until last night?

_Lois just nodded her head, she didn't want to discuss what happened between her and the double that night to Lana._

Lois - Lana I'm going to go get Clark, so you two can discuss this.

Lana - Can you please, I feel guilty a little now. Oh by the way, I wanted to say thanks for making me listen to you even when I didn't want to listen to you.

_Lois just smiled and exited the apartment going to get Clark. Once she got there, there was no sign of Clark anywhere._

Lois - Just great, Smallville where are you now?

* * *

_**A/N - Clark is missing, where is he hmmm?**_

_**Please review**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	8. Double Trouble

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**Thanks for all your reviews, this is surprising seeing as I was a little nervous whenI started to write this.**

**The double will written as **Clark **so it doesn't confuse anyone. **

_**Double Trouble

* * *

**_

_**The Kent's Farm**_

_Clark used his super-speed to get from the Talon to the farm. He then began to use his x-ray vision to scan the area, in search of his doppelganger._

_He noticed a person in the barn's loft, so he went up to check to check it out. As he got there, he started to fly backwards as he was hit by the double._

Clark - Well if it isn't myself, I have to say that I am not impressed by your goody two shoes style.

_Clark started to stand up after hitting the tractor at full force. He started to walk towards the double, blood was dripping from his mouth._

Clark - You know what, I am sick and tried of you hurting the people I care about.

Clark - Oh come on, I or yourself know that you don't even like Lana. So why do you even protect her for?

Clark - I protect her because she is a friend, and I resent her not hate her for not going to Metropolis with me.

_Clark was now smirking like he knew something that his double didn't know._

Clark - So what about your feelings for Lois, are you going to deny them as well?

_Clark was thinking about how Lex was feeling when Alexander was berating him._

Clark - I am not going to deny my feelings for Lois, because I do have them and she already knows that.

Clark - Ah so the drop out knows about our feelings towards her. I was wondering how long it would take for the anvil to drop with her.

_Clark was now getting angry with the double because he wasn't just berating him anymore, he was now berating Lois as well._

_Clark ran at the double and he was getting ready to tackle him, but the double side-stepped him and laughed as Clark ran through the barn's wall._

Clark - Oh come on, I can't believe that you thought you could tackle me that easily. I'm you remember, I have your strength, speed, heat vision and everything else including this.

_Clark was watching as the double started to float and then fly straight towards him at incredible speed and knocking him over. Clark was in shock at what his double had done. _

_The only time that he had flown properly was when he was Kal-El, whilst finding the Air Element._

Clark - Ah Clark, I see you're amazed by my ability to fly. It has always been in us, but we have to focus on a certain something.

_Clark was getting pounded, and he knew the weaknesses of the double were the same as his are._

'The thing is, how the hell do I get close to him with Green Kryptonite.' Clark thought to himself, then he thought that he try to lure the double into a state of self-assurance.

_Clark then went down to one knee pretending to go weak, he could feel the double approaching him at an slow and deliberate pace. Clark knew that he had lured him into what he wanted to._

Clark - So are you giving up already, because I'm just getting started you know.

_As Clark began to prepare himself, he started to think of Lois. The more he tried to shake the thoughts of her, the more they tuck in his head._

_He then realised that the double was backing away from him, he then open his eyes to see what was the problem. It was then that he noticed that he was hovering about a foot of the ground._

_It was at that moment that he realised that his thinking of Lois was the catalyst that made him able to float and fly.

* * *

_

_**Meanwhile in Lois's Car**_

_Lois had decided that Clark was on his was back to the farm, since he pulled the disappearing act on her at the Talon. She was going as fast as she could to help him out._

_Lois's mind was wandering back to what her and Clark had discussed in the car on the way to the Talon._

_She almost jumped out of her skin when her cell phone started to ring, she automatically looked at the caller id. She noticed that it was Chloe, if it was anyone else at the time she wouldn't have answered it._

Lois - Hey up cous, what's up now?

Chloe - Lois is Clark there, I need to tell him something.

Lois - No he isn't, he disappeared after I explained to Lana about the whole situation. I think he's gone back to the farm, to find his doppelganger.

Chloe - Lois listen to me very carefully, Clark is somehow allergic to the Green Meteor Rocks.

Lois - What do you mean he's allergic to the Green Meteor Rocks, how can anyone be allergic to them?

Chloe - Well do you remember Dr Elaine Fine, the scientist who used Green meteor Rock on her daughter. Then tried to use it on you as well.

Lois - So that's why when he freed me from the procedure, he collapsed on the floor and I had to help him to get out of there.

Chloe - That's right Lo and when you get back to the farm, go into the house and in Clark's room is a lead box.

Lois - Whoa there Chloe, slow down will ya. What do you mean there's a lead box in Clark's room?

Chloe - Clark put it there one day, while you were out. It's just a safety precaution, can you accept that for now.

Lois - Ok, I'll accept what you have said for now. So where exactly is this lead box anyhow?

Chloe - It's just inside the mattress, in between two of the springs in the left corner.

Lois - Are you telling me that I have been sleeping on top of a piece of rock that has the ability to change a person's demeanour?

Chloe - Lois you'll be ok because the lead box is stopping the radiation coming from the Meteor Rock. That's how Clark has been able to stand being so close to it.

_Lois now started to understand why Clark had always stayed away from the Green Meteor Rocks, it was out of survival and nothing else._

Lois - So does that mean the double can also be affected by them as well right Chloe?

Chloe - That's correct I hope, because if I am wrong and the double is different then we are seriously screwed.

Lois - Okay of it works then I'll ring you to update you on the situation. I'm nearly there now anyhow.

Chloe - Okay cous, I'll expect to hear from you very soon.

_Lois hung up the cell phone and drove into the Kent's driveway. As she turned off the engine and exited the car, she heard a crash coming from the barn,_

'Oh hell' She thought to herself 'I better find that piece of Meteor Rock that Clark hid and fast.' She made sure to not make any noise, as she entered the house.

* * *

_**The Barn.**_

_Clark was still in awe at what he had just done, the double had just stood there in shock as he had flown towards him. The contact had sent the double crashing into one of the barn's supports._

Clark - How did you manage to do that, I didn't think that you would have figured out to fly so quickly.

Clark - Well I accidentally focused on Lois, as it seems she the key for me. Well I got payback for you slamming me.

_Clark thought that he had the advantage when the fight had begun, but it now seemed that they were on even ground against each other._

_Clark braced himself then both he and the double began to speed towards each other. As they were about to collide, both of them felt their legs go weak and tripped over. They both looked at the side barn door simultaneously._

Clark - You, how the hell did you do this to me?

* * *

_**A/N - Okay sorry about how long it took, I needed to watch some Lois episodes from season 4.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	9. The End Of The Line

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**The double will written as **Clark**so it doesn't confuse anyone.

* * *

**

_**The End Of The Line**_

_**The Kent's Barn**_

_Clark looked up and smirked when fount out who it was. The double was still shocked at the revelation of who it was._

Lois - Yeah well, I had some information from a reliable source. Someone who told me that this affects you in some way.

_Lois revealed her arm from behind her back and in her hand was a piece of Green Kryptonite, that Clark knew was from his bedroom._

Clark - Did you tell her about that. If so, then you're absolutely stupid you know.

_Clark shook his head, he guessed that it was Chloe who told Lois about the Kryptonite and where it was hidden,_

Clark - No I didn't tell her, Lois keep the Meteor Rock in the open like it is at the moment.

_Lois nodded in agreement, she was feeling bad for hurting Clark but she knew it was essential. She looked at them and couldn't tell which Clark was which. She then came up with a way to find out which one had been with her in the cat._

Lois - Listen you Clarks, I don't know which one of you is which. So I'm going to ask you both a simple question.

_Both the Clarks just nodded in agreement, they were both worried at what the question Lois would ask them both would be._

Lois - Okay, so on the way to the Talon, after you got off the phone to Chloe. What did the two of us discuss?

_Clark pretended to not know, whilst his double was smirking. He had an idea what Lois and Clark had discussed in the car._

Clark - It was how I gave feelings towards you and we discussed Lana as well.

_Lois was starting to think that he was Clark, but then she realised that the other Clark didn't answer yet._

Lois - Thank you for that, but I am going to be fair and let both of you answer. So will the other Clark give me your answer please.

_It was now Clark's turn to smirk, he was expecting Lois to do this and that's why he let his double go first for. He knew the double had confused her but he knew the full answer so he had nothing to worry about._

Clark - No problem Lois, I'll tell you what happened after I got off the phone with Chloe. I asked you, if you remembered about me telling you about Lex, then I explained to you about the effects of the Red Meteor Rocks.

_Lois knew instantly that was the right one, but she knew he had more to say. She knew that he would want to rub it in, because the double had done it to him and he wouldn't expect him to._

Clark - After I told you about the Red kind, you asked me about Lana. I then told you that I only resented her. and that's when you asked me about my feelings towards you . That's when I told you the truth about them.

_Clark just smiled, turning on the Kent charm, the one that had ensnared Lois, Lana and Chloe. She then realised what caused Lex to split into two, it was Green Meteor Rock heated up. She knew at that moment what she had to do.

* * *

_

_**Metropolis's Hospital**_

_Jonathan and Martha were preparing themselves for the overnight stay, that he had to do. When they were surprised by a knock at the rooms door. Martha answered it to find Chloe standing there apprehensively._

Martha - Chloe, what are you doing here at this time of night?

Chloe - I'm sorry for disturbing you and Mr Kent, it's just that something's going down at the farm and I thought that you had better know about it.

Jonathan - What do you mean by something's going down, has something happened to Clark?

Chloe - In a sense Mr Kent, yes it has. You see Clark has been split into two beings. One is like the normal Clark and the other is juiced up on red Kryptonite.

_Jonathan tried to get his clothes, but Martha stood in his way and shook her head in disagreement._

Jonathan - Listen Martha, I know that you're going to tell me about staying here, but Clark needs us at the farm.

Martha - Jonathan you know that you have to stay here, because of your heart condition. I'm sure that Clark can take care of himself.

_Jonathan reluctantly nodded in agreement, he knew wouldn't want them to worry about this._

Chloe - Um Mr and Mrs Kent, that's not the end of it.

_Martha and Jonathan Kent just looked at Chloe with concerned eyes, they were trying to figure out what she was on about._

Chloe - I had to tell Lois about how Green Kryptonite is Clark Achilles Heel.

_Martha looked at Jonathan, and Chloe could tell that he was going to start blowing his top over it._

Jonathan - You told Lois about Clark's weakness, I knew that it was dangerous that you knew about his abilities.

Chloe - I know Mr Kent, but if Lois had gone into the barn and saw that both of the Clarks were hitting each other. If she saw them going over 10 foot in the air, just from one punch she would've asked even more questions.

Martha - Chloe's right Jonathan, Lois only knows about Clark's weakness and not his true origins.

_Jonathan thought about what Martha and Chloe had just said to him, he knew they were right about it. Lois would only know about just his weakness, and it would be easier to explain then the rest of it._

Jonathan - Okay you two, Chloe I trust that you know what you did. I think that Clark will realise that he has to do the same as he did to get Lex back to normal.

_Martha nodded in agreement with her husband and she knew that Lois would help Clark anyway she could. Both Lois and Clark were very resourceful, when it came _down_ to crunch time._

Martha - Thank you Chloe, for telling us about the situation. We can only hope that Clark and Lois will be fine.

* * *

_**The Kent's Barn**_

_Lois started to walk towards both of the Clarks, still with the piece of Meteor Rock in her hand on show._

_She then turned towards Clark and kicked him in the stomach, making him groan in pain. She then turned towards Clark and handed him the piece of Kryptonite._

_She noticed Clark's veins on his hand turn a dark green color, she realised that Clark was fighting the effects of the Kryptonite. The double was starting to walk towards the both of them at a slow and steady place._

Clark - Lois g…et out of he…re, rig…ht now. Get in t…he ho…use and stay the…re until h…as go…ne qu…ite.

_Lois was about to object, but she realised that Clark wasn't going to take no for an answer._

_She then just nodded in agreement and gave Clark a quick kiss on his cheek, then she left the barn and headed towards the house._

Clark - So drop out Lane has left the building, now what is going to happen now?

_He was over-confident with himself, due to the fact that Clark was holding the Kryptonite. Clark was preparing himself for what he had to do._

_Clark threw a punch, but Clark blocked it with his free hand. The double was struggling to get free, he couldn't however due to the effects the Kryptonite was having on him._

_Clark then used his heat vision to start heating up the piece of Kryptonite, he was having difficulty maintaining it. He was thinking of Lois at the time, which only strengthened his resolve._

_The Kryptonite began to glow a bright green color, before it started to turn Black._

Clark - What are you doing, nooooooooooooo.

_Both Clark's began to convulse violently, with that there was a huge bright light and Clark just laid there unconscious. Lois saw the bright light from the house and headed to the barn to investigate._

_As she entered the barn, she noticed that Clark was unconscious and rushed towards him. As she got to him, she placed his head on her lap._

Lois - Clark, hey Smallville are you okay. You'd better wake up soon because I won't wait forever to tell you what I want to say to you.

* * *

_**Please review**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	10. Aftermath

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**The double will written as **Clark**so it doesn't confuse anyone.

* * *

**

_**Aftermath**_

_**The Kent's House**_

_Lois had finally dragged Clark into the family room and had placed in him on the couch. She was catching her breath back, when she remembered to ring Chloe to give her the good news._

_She was preparing herself to ring Chloe, when she realised that Chloe had most probably told Martha and Jonathan about the situation. She picked up the phone and started to dial Chloe's number._

Chloe - Hey up Lois, is everything all right now at your end?

Lois - Yeah it is cous, everything is back to normal. All except for some major setbacks that Clark's double has created.

_Chloe could her the uncertainty in Lois's voice, when she mention Clark's name. She had no idea what it meant though._

Chloe - Lois, what is it. What's wrong with you, did something happen to Clark?

Lois - Clark has been made into a single person again, but he is still unconscious after the fight he had against himself.

Chloe - So if it isn't Clark, then what is bothering you Lois?

Lois - Chloe, I can't tell you at the moment. This is because I am still trying to sort some stuff out.

Chloe - Okay Lo, I understand what you're saying. Anyway I told Mr and Mrs Kent what had happened to Clark.

_Lois just sighed in relief at this, if they came back to the farm at that exact moment they would know why Clark wasn't awake. She was partially glad about it but another part wanted Clark to be awake._

Lois - Thank for telling them cous, at least I know that they'll understand why I had to use the Green Meteor Rock for.

Chloe - Yeah, they weren't exactly happy with me telling you about there son's weakness.

Lois - I'm sorry that you had to tell them about that, but it had to be done. Can you go back to the hospital and tell them about Clark's condition, so they know that they don't need to worry about it.

Chloe - Yeah no problem, I'll tell them about Clark before I go to the Daily Planet tomorrow morning. They told me to tell you, that they'll be back in 2 days time.

Lois - Thanks for telling me that info, I better go get some sleep and make sure that Smallville is doing ok on the couch.

Chloe - Yeah no problem cous. If there's anything else you need, just give me a ring.

Lois - Okay Chloe. I'll call you if I need you. Well I'll talk to you soon.

_Chloe said goodbye , and Lois put down the phone. She was worried about the condition of Clark, after him holding the piece of Meteor Rock. All she could do was wait, so that she could talk to Clark about what she needed to tell him.

* * *

_

**_Metropolis's Hospital - Next Morning_**

_Chloe had awoken at around 7, and left for the hospital about an hour after that. She was glad that Lois wasn't injured by Clark, she was wondering how Lois had got as close as she did._

_She was outside the room, where Jonathan was in at the time. She knew that both Mr and Mrs Kent would be happy with how things were resolved with the situation._

_Martha had just woken up, when she heard the knock at the door. She had an idea that it would be Chloe, so when she opened the door she wasn't at all surprised._

Chloe - Hi ya Mrs Kent, how are you and Mr Kent this morning?

Martha - We're doing well thanks Chloe, Jonathan is still sleeping. So is this a social visit or a status update?

_Chloe was expecting Martha to ask her the question that had just been asked, she smiled at Martha happily._

Chloe - This is a status update, Lois succeeded in helping Clark return to himself. She's told me that Clark is still unconscious, but that she's keeping an eye on him.

Martha - That's a relief, I'm glad that it's close to being normal again in Smallville.

_Chloe nodded in agreement with her, but she knew that something was up with Lois and that Mrs Kent would know what it was. Her curiosity was taking over her again._

Chloe - I need to ask you something, if that's ok with you Mrs Kent.

_Martha was now a little nervous, she started to wonder what Chloe wanted to know about. All she did was nod in agreement to let Chloe continue._

Chloe - Thanks for allowing me to continue. What is going on with Lois, she seemed a little preoccupied with something other than the condition of Clark.

Martha - Chloe, I'm not sure that I should discuss anything about Lois with you.

Chloe - With all respect to you Mrs Kent, I am Lois's cousin and have a right to know if there was anything wrong.

Martha - I think it would be better if you would let it lie for now, until Lois feels ready to talk with you about it.

Jonathan - Martha, what's all the talking about in here. It sounds like we have a visitor don't we.

_Martha looked towards him and went to give him a kiss and a hug. She smiled at him and showed him Chloe._

Chloe - Hey Mr Kent, how are you this morning. Are you any calmer than you were last night?

Jonathan - Yes Chloe, I am feeling better after thinking it over. So I'm guessing something happened last night then.

_Chloe told him, what she had told Martha about what happened last night. He seemed to relax a little when she mentioned that Lois was looking after Clark._

Jonathan - Thank you Chloe, at least the double trouble has been concluded. All we have to do is wait for Clark to regain conscious now.

_As he looked from Chloe to Martha, they both nodded in agreement with him. They were all glad that Clark was in one piece, literally speaking._

Chloe - Okay Mr and Mrs Kent, I'll leave you two alone. I've got to go the Daily Planet now anyhow.

Martha - Thanks for coming by Chloe, we'll see you back in Smallville when you next come visit us.

_Chloe nodded to both of them as well as giving Martha a quick hug, before she left the room.

* * *

_

_**The Kent's House - 2 Days Later**_

_Lois had been sleeping on the floor near Clark, since the night he fell unconscious. She was so worried that she didn't realise Clark had started to move a little._

Clark - Ugh, what am I doing on the couch?

_Lois shot straight up from the floor as soon as Clark had started talking, she then looked him and tears started to fall down her face in relief._

Clark - Lois, what were you doing on the floor and why are you crying for?

Lois - I'm crying because you're finally woken up Smallville. Do you remember anything that happened over the past few days?

_Clark nodded his head, he remembered everything that happened with Lois The talk they had in the car on the way to see Lana and that they had to sort it all out._

Clark - Lois I know that we're going to have to talk about us and that you've got some questions that need to be answered, I'll will try to be as completely honest with you as I can.

_Lois was surprised that Clark was saying this to her, she knew that he had realised that she wanted to know about his weakness to the Meteor Rocks. To her, that was secondary behind what she needed to tell him._

Lois - Clark I know that you most probably want to have a shower, but when I saw you laying there unconscious in the barnI thought I lost my chance to tell you something important.

_Clark could tell that whatever Lois wanted to tell him, that it must be important if she had thought she had lost her opportunity to tell him._

Clark - What is it Lois, what do you need to tell me?

Lois - I know that this might come out wrong, but when you sent me back to the barn I realised that you have drastically changed how I see people and how they act.

Clark - Lois, what are trying to tell me?

Lois - Well when I first met you, I thought of you as the farm boy geek who only had eyes for Lana Lang. Then somewhere down the road, either after saving my life a few times or seeing what you really like. I came to an conclusion about it.

_Clark was getting a little impatient with her, he knew that she was having a little difficulty getting the words out. He knew that usually Lois Lane said what thought without thinking of the consequences._

Clark - Lois, I don't mean to be rude but what's the point of all this?

Lois - Crikey Clark, are you that blind. I know see you for a selfless and honest person, who doesn't mind going out of their way for someone in trouble. I think that after the double messed with me and then you telling me you love me, I started to realise that I love you as well.

_Clark was now in awe at the confession that Lois had told him, his head was swirling like they had never done before. He then realised that he smelled bad._

Clark - Ugh Lois, I'm sorry to stop you there, but I'm going to go get a shower. We'll finish this when I have finished ok?

_All Lois could do was nod and then her face started to grow a wide grin._

Lois - Yeah well Clark, I've had to put up with that smell for the past two days.

Clark - Oh really Lois, so why don't you join me to make sure I smell nice afterwards.

_Now it was Lois's turn to be shocked, Clark Kent was now flirting with her blatantly._

Lois - So I see that the double has rubbed of on you a little, well you better be in the shower, before I get up there because if I see Clark Jr something might happen.

_She winked at Clark, who with that started to run up the stairs as fast as he could without using his powers. All Lois could do was shake her head in disbelief at him for acting like a kid, who was given the key to the candy shop.

* * *

_

**_A/N - Okay that's Chapter 10 done only a couple more to do. :-)_**

_**Please review**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	11. Shower Revisited

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I have got.**

**- signifies start and end of flashback

* * *

**

_**Shower Revisited**_

_**The Kent's House**_

_Clark was beginning to relax as he began to have his shower. His thoughts were solely on Lois and what she had revealed to him downstairs, just after he have awakened._

_He heard the door open and then close almost instantly, he knew it was Lois and that he could see that she was by the mirror, his thoughts then trailed back to the incident involving himself, Lois and his mom.

* * *

__**- 1 ½ Years Previously**_

_Clark was showering after he and Lois had been to where the safe house had been, they later fount out that the helicopter that was deployed was one of General Lanes._

Lois - Nothing like a little North by Northwest action to get blood pumping, huh?

'What the!' Clark thought. 'Hasn't she heard of knocking before entering a room.' He was actually a little shocked that he didn't here the door go. He knew it was Lois, when he peeked through the shower curtain. She was standing there in a red plaid shirt and a towel on her shoulder.

Clark - Um, we usually take turns in the bathroom.

Lois - Oh don't start with me, Smallville. You're the one taking the marathon shower. Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the first time I got a glimpse of Clark Jr.

_Clark then realised that this situation wasn't going to be pretty, he knew he had to get out of there as fast as he could._

Clark - My parents kinda missed out the whole Woodstock phase. Besides they freaked out the last time they caught me in a co-ed situation.

Lois - Last Time? So the eagle scout does have a few secrets in the closet.

_Lois was now beginning to have fun, she had fount something to do whilst she was in Smallville. The whole situation was becoming to be more difficult for Clark, and she was enjoying seeing him squirm like he was._

Clark - Just forget it, all right? That's my shirt.

'First my room, and now my shirt. What is she going to take next?' He thought to himself, as he started to regret letting her stay with him. He was getting a little annoyed with her, all because he realised that she thought that this was fun.

Lois - It's the only thing I could find that was clean.

_Clark tried to side step Lois to leave the bathroom, but she blocked his attempt with a side step of her own._

Lois - Hey, let's keep this morning's game of chopper tag a secret, okay?

Clark - Right because I'm the one who can't keep my mouth shut.

_As soon as he opened the door to leave he was shocked by who was standing there, he knew for a fact that this wasn't going to be pretty._

Clark - Mom, you're home.

_All Martha did was nod and smiled whilst patting on the set of towels she had in her hand. Then Lois popped her head from behind Clark._

Lois - Hi, Mrs Kent.

_Martha's face went from a smiling one to one of horror and surprise. Then Clark looked from hi mom to Lois and back to his mom, he knew at that instant he was screwed.

* * *

_

_**- Present Day**_

Lois - Hey Smallville, are you ok in there?

_Clark was brought back to reality by Lois's voice, he now had a smile across his face. Lois had brought out this whole other side of him, and he was enjoying it immensely._

Clark - Yeah Lois, I'm fine. I was just thinking about our little shower incident and funny it looks now.

Lois - Yeah I know with they way Mr and Mrs Kent reacted that day, I'm surprised that they let me stay here.

_All Clark could do was give Lois a weak smile He knew that truthfully at the time he wouldn't have been that bothered, but now he wouldn't know what he would do nowadays._

Clark - Well I'm glad now that they let you stay because I wouldn't have got to know the bossy and annoying side of your personality like I have done.

Lois - Yeah well Smallville, I could say the same about you, You were always moping around about Lana and could never take a creative criticism from me.

_Clark now turned the shower off and went for a towel, he realised that Lois was actually holding the towel. He actually knew that she was having fun with him._

Clark - Okay Lois you've had you're fun, now give me the towel will you.

Lois - Geez Smallville, can't you have a little fun for once in your life.

Clark - Lois I do have fun, but I don't feel up to it at this moment in time.

Lois - Alright Farm Boy, I'll give you this round but you better be ready for the next round.

_She gave him a wicked smirk as to say that she already had something in mind for the next time, all Clark could do was shake his head._

'_You'll get it next time Clarkie, just you wait.' She thought to herself, as she headed towards the door. 'Oh crap, we're screwed' was the only thing she could think off as she opened the door. She then closed the door to as fast as she could._

Lois - Mrs Kent, you're back already.

Martha - Yes Lois we are, we wanted to came back as quick as we could so that we could see if Clark was alright.

_Clark was hiding behind the door, he knew that this was as good as it was going to get to get revenge on Lois. So he showed his face and Martha's face was the same as the last time, shock and horror._

Clark - Hi mom.

_Lois looked towards him and saw the smirk across his face, she knew that he was enjoying this. Then she realised that Clark was getting back at her for doing the same to him.

* * *

_

**_A/N - Okay that's Chapter 10 done only a couple more to do. J_**

_**Please review**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	12. Repercussions

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

**Sorry about the long delay, since I have only got the internet up and running again just recently.

* * *

**

_**Repercussions**_

_**The Kent's House - Kitchen**_

_Clark and Lois were stood in line as they were before, they both knew what was going to happen. Jonathan walked over towards them after talking to Martha about what happened._

Jonathan - Okay I want to know what's going on, because the last thing we were told it that Clark was unconscious and when we return we find you two in the bathroom again.

_Lois wasn't sure what was going to happen, this is totally different to the last time and Jonathan tone wasn't one she had heard him use before. She looked at Clark and his head was bowed down and then she realised that this was very serious._

Clark - Dad, I was unconscious but I awoke this morning. After me and Lois had a quick talk, I went for a shower.

Lois - That's the truth Mr Kent, but what Clark failed to mention was that he was flirting with me and we said a couple of things that were said in the heat of the moment.

Clark - There were a couple of things that were said but mine weren't said in the heat of the moment.

Jonathan - Okay you two, quiet down. Clark can you tell me what you meant by that?

_Lois looked at Clark, and she realised that he wasn't slightly nervous at what he was about to tell his father. She knew that what he said wasn't as bad as what she had said._

Clark - I said that she should come up to see if I don't smell bad anymore.

Lois - He did say that Mr Kent, and I said something that I would now rather not repeat.

_Jonathan looked at Lois after she said this, he knew that Clark wasn't ashamed but Lois on the other hand was nervous. He thought that it would be the other way around._

Jonathan - Okay Lois, I think I don't want to hear about it, seeing how you seem to be the one who is nervous about it.

Martha - No Jonathan, I want to hear what she said.

_All Clark and Lois could do was look at her with horrified looks on their faces. Clark wanted for his mom to let it go like his father had done, but he knew that this was her way of getting payback on both of them for what they had done._

Lois - Mrs Kent, I don't think you want me to tell you what I said to Clark this morning.

Martha - Lois, I think I have a right to know what happens to my son. Let's just say that I'm paying both of you back for your little pop-ups in the bathroom.

_Lois looked at Clark and all he could do was give her a weak smile, it was then she realised that Clark had already guessed that Mrs Kent's reason was payback._

Clark - Lois, I think you better just come out and tell them, because we won't be able to go anywhere until you do.

_She had never felt as embarrassed as she did at that exact time, she knew that she had been caught in compromising situations before but this time she knew that there was no way out of it except for telling the truth._

Lois - Fine I'll tell you what I said to Clark, when he was flirting with me.

_Clark was waiting with anticipation at what Lois would say, he had something to say after she had spoke anyhow._

Lois - I said that he better hurry up stairs because if I got a glimpse of Clark Jr, something might happen.

_Clark saw that his dad was about to go into overdrive and his mother had put her hand over her mouth in shock. He knew that he had to calm down his dad and quickly._

Clark - Dad, you need to calm down before something happens.

Jonathan - Son if we didn't come back when we did, would you and Lois have done something?

_Lois was being quite, she knew that either way this wasn't going to be pretty. If Clark said yes then Mr Kent would really lose his cool and if Clark said no and didn't have a good enough reason she would flip._

Clark - Dad, nothing would've happened because me and Lois need to sort out what is going on between us.

_Lois nodded in agreement with him, she knew that Clark was being the voice of reason. It would annoy her at times, but this was one of those times when she was grateful for it._

Martha - Okay Clark, I believe you but can you stay in the barn tonight so that your father won't worry to much.

Clark - Yeah that will be fine mom, I think it would be a good idea as well.

_Lois was stunned that Clark had agreed to this, she knew that it would've been easier for them to talk if he was on the couch. Then it hit her, he knew that his parents would be listening to make sure nothing happened._

Lois - That'll be fine with me too, Mrs Kent. I would like to apologise for what happened earlier, but can I go now because I need to go get a shower?

_All that Martha and Jonathan did was nod and with that Lois disappeared upstairs as quick as she could. Clark was now waiting for either of them to say something to him._

Martha - Clark I know that you and Lois are both responsible, but we don't want you to mention anything to her about why you are affected by Kryptonite for.

Clark - I know what you're telling me mom, but Lois is the only person that I have let my guard down around.

Jonathan - Son, I understand what you are saying to me and your mother. We're happy that you let your guard down with someone, but you still have to be weary.

Clark - Dad I know that you're only looking out for me, but Lois has a right to know why I keep myself locked away for. I can't lie to her, if we start dating can I?

_Jonathan looked at Clark with a intrigued look on his face, and Clark instantly knew that they would ask him about it._

Martha - What do you mean if you and Lois start dating, what exactly happened while we were gone.

* * *

**_A/N - Okay that's Chapter 12 done only a couple more to do. :-)_**

_**Please review**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	13. The Eyes Have It All

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

_**The Eyes Have It All

* * *

**_

_**The Kent's Farm**_

_Clark was waiting for his father to say something to him about his feelings for Lois. He had a bad feeling about what would happen that night._

_Jonathon saw that his son was getting a bit restless about the ordeal. As he came towards Clark, he could tell that Clark was deep in thought. He knew that it was probably about Lois._

Jonathan - Clark, you know that we need to talk about this.

Clark - I know that dad and I know what you're going to say. It's going to go along the lines of 'you won't know what will happen between you and Lois, and if she will accept you for who you are.'

_Jonathan was shocked by Clarks sudden disregard for his advice. He looked at his son and he saw that his resolve wasn't going to be easily worn down._

Jonathan - Clark I know that you're old enough to do what you like but sometimes things don't go the way they're supposed to.

Clark - You don't think I know that, look at me and Lana for instance. I thought that she was my soul-mate but it turns out that she isn't .

_All that Jonathon could do was nod in agreement, he knew that Clark did think that Lana was the one but he also knew that the chemistry between his son and Lois was heated at the best of times._

Jonathon - Son, you know how I felt about you telling Lana about yourself, and it also applies to Lois as well.

Clark - I do know how you feel about it. This past few days has put a new perspective on my relationship with Lois, it has also shown me a part of myself that I didn't want to accept.

Jonathon - You know that you've always had that side to you, but it is brought out more by the Red Kryptonite more than anything else.

_Jonathon could still see the doubt in Clark's eyes about the subject at hand. He was unsure how to proceed but thought he would give something a shot._

Jonathon - Clark, if you want a serious relationship with Lois, then you will have to make her see that you have her best interests at heart and sometimes that means telling the ones dearest to you a little white lie now and again.

_Clark looked at Jonathon in disbelief at what his father had just said to him moments before._

Clark - I don't think I would be able to lie to Lois about it, even if I tried to do that.

_Jonathon then decided to let Clark do what his heart decided for him to do at that present moment in time._

Jonathon - Okay Clark, I can see that I won't be able to sway you on this. So I am trusting you to make the right decision about it, and I hope that Lois does accept you for who you are and not what you are.

_All Clark could do was nod his head in agreement at what his father had just said to him. He was a bit taken aback by his father admitting defeat this time.

* * *

_

_**Meanwhile at the Daily Planet**_

_Chloe was writing an article about how the people of Metropolis differed from the people of Smallville in the way of what was taken to succeed in the world of business, when the phone on her desk rang._

Chloe - Chloe Sullivan speaking.

Lois - Hey up cous, how are things going at the Daily Planet today?

Chloe - Oh hey up Lucy, things are good. So how are things going where you are today?

_Chloe was waiting for Lois's reaction to her little joke, and as usual she didn't have to wait that long._

Lois - What the hell do you mean Lucythis is Lois if you forgot about me.

Chloe - Oh I'm sorry Lois you sounded just like Lucy then, my mistake.

Lois - What do you mean I sounded like my sister, have you secretly been in contact with her because if you have, then I have no choice but to tell the General about it.

Chloe - Oh Lois, you need to take a chill pill once in a while, I'm just pulling your leg. You know I would've told you if Lucy had been in contact with me at anytime since her disappearing act.

Lois - Okay Chloe if this was at another time then I would've hit the roof but I need to ask you an important question and I need an honest answer from you.

_Chloe was now confused at what the question would be because usually if someone had gotten under Lois's skin that much then she would've given them a right earful._

Chloe - Okay Lo, you've got my full attention now, what is it that you wanted to ask me?

Lois - Okay so if I um were to hypothetically ask Clark out on a date, would you be upset with me?

Chloe - Oh my god Lois. It's about time that you asked someone that, even if it was a hypothetical question.

_Lois was shocked to hear Chloe say what she had said to her. 'What the hell does she mean that it's about time I asked that'._

Lois - Chloe what do you mean by that for crying out loud?

Chloe - What I meant by it was that you and Clark have been flirting since day one almost and it has been annoying be to bits.

Lois - Ok cous I get the point, so it's okay by you for me to ask him then?

Chloe - Lois I'm fine with it, even though you two had better wait until he's broken it off with Lana first.

Lois - Oh thanks Chlo I totally forgot about that, thanks for reminding me about it.

Chloe - No problem Lois, I'd better be going because Mr White will have my head if I don't finish this story on time.

_After both of them had said their goodbyes, Chloe hung up the phone and began to smile happily for her cousin, Maybe just maybe she would have a good relationship with someone after all.

* * *

_

_**The Barn's Loft - Later That Night**_

_Clark looked at the time on his clock and it read 01.16 am and he turn over trying to make himself comfy. He couldn't get asleep however due to the fact that if he any kind of romance with Lois, then he would have to break it off with Lana and he knew that wasn't going to be an easy feat in itself._

_Lois walked towards the barn with a purpose, and that was to get Clark to tell her why he was affected by the Green Meteor Rocks. She crossed her arms across her chest, as it turned out to be a particularly chilly night._

_Clark never heard Lois's footsteps on the stairs as she ascended them to reach her goal._

Lois - Hey there stranger, glad to see that you escaped your ordeal with daddy unscathed.

_Clark spun his head around almost instantly, and when he did he nearly feel off the couch in shock at what Lois was wearing. She had a red lace nightdress on with her traditional pink fluffy bunny slippers._

Clark - Yeah I did, he's actually letting me make this discussion without anymore interference.

_All Lois could do was smile at that piece of news, she felt a little relieved that Mr Kent was giving Clark the chance to make his own mistakes for once if that what it was._

Clark - Oh and Lois, what's with wearing that. I thought you usually wore PJ bottoms and a tank top to bed?

_Lois just realised that Clark was actually trying to avert his gaze from what she was actually wearing. All she could do was give out a little smirk at him, 'always the boy scout' she thought to herself._

Lois - I usually wear that but I'm allowed to change my attire once in a while aren't I. Why is my delicate feminine figure too much for your eyes Smallville.

_All Clark could do was give Lois a weak smile, and then he felt eyes to burn up. 'Oh no not now, not with Lois right in front of me.'_

_He had to divert his eyes away from Lois, but it was a little to late. As he opened his eyes the fireballs started to shoot out of them, setting the bails of hay set light instantaneously._

_Clark went to put it out right away, with Lois still shocked at what had just happened only moments before. One moment Clark was looking down and then the next he had fireballs coming out his eyes._

Lois - Ok Clark what the hell was that, and don't even try to lie to me about it or I'll know about.

_Clark knew at that point that Lois deserved to know the truth, but he was worried what his parents would say to him when they fount out what happened.

* * *

_

**_A/N - Okay that's Chapter 13 _**

_**Thanks to all of you who posted reviews**_

_**Please keep reviewing**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


	14. The Truth is Out

**A/N - I do not Smallville or the rights to Superman. They fall to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, whom created a superhero who has stood the test of time. **

_**The Truth is Out

* * *

**_

_**The Kent's Barn**_

_It had been about an hour since the incident and Lois was still waiting for an answer from Clark, who was sorting out the bails of hay that he had inadvertently set alight with his heat vision._

'_What the hell came out of Clark__'__s eyes, was he affected by the meteor rocks, like so many in Smallville have been.__'__ Lois thought to herself, it had freaked her out when it had happened. Everything she thought she knew about Clark Kent had just been basically been turned on it__'__s head._

Lois - Smallville those bails of hay look fine to me, now can you please tell me what the hell is going on?

_When Lois called Clark by her pet name for him, he froze and looked at her. She saw uncertainty in his eyes, he was afraid of what she would think of him after he had told her the complete truth about himself._

Lois - Has this got anything to do with you being infected by those green meteor rocks when you were younger, because if that is the case then I need to know about it.

_Clark shook his head, he knew that Lois would have thought that he was one of them at first. It was the most logical answer there was, seeing how Smallville had seen it__'__s share of them. It would__'__ve been easier if he let her believe that, but he didn__'__t want to lie to Lois about it. She did at least deserve the truth about it all._

Clark - I can understand why you would think that Lois, but I was not affected by the meteor rocks.

_Lois let out a sigh of relief at what he had just said, but she knew that it went deeper than that. It was big enough, that he didn__'__t tell Lana about it for some reason._

Clark - Chloe told you about the first meteor shower right, how it destroyed some parts of Smallville when it hit the planet.

_Lois nodded when mentioned this, she knew that the first shower had caused the first batch of meteor infected freaks to appear and now she was worried that the second one had caused the same thing to happen again._

Clark - Well when that first shower hit the town back then, that was when I arrived in Smallville for the first time in my life.

_Clark had now lost her altogether, what he said had confused her all the more. She knew he was adopted by the Kents, but she didn__'__t understand his words though._

Lois - What do you mean when you say that you arrived in Smallville for the first time when the first meteor shower hit?

Clark - Exactly what I meant Lois, actually I meant to say that it was the first time I arrived on this planet not just Smallville.

_Lois had just begun to process what he had just said, she was speechless by the admission. Clark was worried by her silence, it then turned into an awkward silence that they both hated._

Lois - So are you telling me that you are actually an alien from another planet, because if you are then all I can say is WOW.

Clark - That's what I am saying to you, and that's my biggest secret I have. Now before you ask me anything else about it, can I tell you everything about my origins.

_All that Lois could do was nod in agreement, she was still in shock that this was Clark__'__s big secret. He then proceeded to tell her everything about Krypton, him being raised by the Kents, who the only people to know his true heritage were, and about why people were infected by the Kryptonite for and what it was._

_It was a little to much for Lois to take in and that Chloe actually knew about this and never told her about it. She knew the loyalty between her cousin and Clark was almost comparable to that of Mr and Mrs Kent._

Clark - Now you know who I really am Lois, that I'm not actually your run of the mill farm boy from Smallville.

Lois - You have the audacity to tell me this, after your eyes brought up hell literally in front of me. You also tell me that there is predominantly more people infected by your home planet than there is of you race left. If the incident didn't happen would you have still told me about this, or would you have tried to hid it like with Lana.

_Clark had expected her to ask about if he would have told her about his heritage, but he wasn__'__t expecting her to mention about Lana and that threw him for a loop almost._

Clark - I would have told you about it, that what the argument between me and my dad was about. He didn't want me to tell you about it, but he eventually gave up and said it was up to me to decide.

_Clark sighed as he finished saying what he had said, he was very nervous about it all. He knew that he had a difficult time ahead of him with telling Lana, but he hoped that it would all work out for the better._

Clark - I wasn't planning on telling you about it until I broke off my relationship with Lana, but now that has been screwed up ain't it?

_Clark let out a little laugh, and he turned to see Lois looking at him in a peculiar way. He was now getting scared at the look in her eyes, he saw anger and then understanding in them._

Lois - Clark I'm sorry that this how you planned it but nothing ever goes the way it does, there is always some bump in the road. That doesn't mean that you aren't the same Clark Kent as you were before you told me your big secret.

_Clark hearing picked up someone let out a gasp, as Lois finished what she was saying. He then used his x-ray vision to see who it was and when he did he smiled at the blonde halfway up the stairs._

Clark - Hi there Chloe, how long have you been standing there on the stairs for?

_Clark asked and he saw the look on Lois__'__s face was one of complete shock, when she her cousin slowly come to the top of the stairs with a sheepish look on her face. She then quickly covered herself with a blanket, that what was on the couch._

Chloe - Only about a minute or two, enough to hear about you planning to break it off with Lana. Then Lois saying about your big secret, so I take it you told her about it then?

Lois - He didn't actually have a choice after he nearly burnt down the barn with his heat vision.

Chloe - Isn't you're heat vision usually caused by you getting sexually aroused, or something like that. So what did you do Lois to get him like that?

_Lois shook her head in surprise, Clark had not told her what triggered certain powers. Only what ones he had and as she looked at his face, she could she him blush at this._

Clark - It's something that Lois is wearing and in my defence I had only expected to talk with Lois in her normal night attire, not what she is wearing.

_As he said this, Lois showed Chloe the attire in mention, and Chloe put a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. She now understood what had caused his heat vision to go off earlier._

Chloe - Lois Lane, I thought I told you to wait until after he broke it off with Lana and here you are, ignoring my advice and making Clark nearly bur down the whole barn in the process.

Lois - Yeah well to the last part, in my defence I didn't know he could to that. Now in correspondence to the first part of what you said, I just wanted him to hurry up and tell her it was over between them.

_Clark was now surprised when he had heard this, it was a shock that Lois wanted him to end it with Lana as fast as he could. He then decided that tomorrow was the day when he would tell her that it was over._

Clark - If you two would excuse me , I need a drink. Oh and Chloe since you're the one who brought up what causes my heat vision I'll let you tell Lois anything else she needs to know about my powers.

* * *

_**A/N - Okay that**__**'**__**s Chapter 14 done only one more to do.**_

_**Sorry about the delay on this, serious writer**__**'**__**s block for all three of my stories at the moment. Having to revisit all things connected to each of them for insperation.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Until Next Time Kiddies!**_


End file.
